Two Princes
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil is the son of The King, and Dan is a homeless peasant who lives in the woods outside of town. Phil finds him one day and brings him to the castle to live there and work in the kitchens. Fast forward a little bit, where both Dan and Phil realize that they love each other.


Dan Howell was only five years old when his mother died, and his father left just a few weeks after he was born. After his mother died, he became homeless and lived in the woods outside town. Nobody wanted him, and they didn't want anything to do with him. Dan got used to it.

It wasn't until when Dan was fifteen years old, that somebody took interest in him.

And it happened to be Prince Philip, the King's only son. The boy everybody loved and adored.

"You'll have to work in the kitchens every day and night, but you'll get your own bedroom and you'll be able to wash, clean and eat," Phil told Dan. "Which is all that matters."

"Are you sure the King is okay with this?" Dan asked, looking up at the older boy.

Phil nodded. "He likes to help the homeless, and he's running low on workers anyways,"

"The King is running low on workers? But anyone would love to work for him," Dan said.

"Not everyone. Unless you work in the kitchen, you will get a hard job," Phil said.

"Like what?" Dan asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"A lot of them do stuff in town, and work around the castle and do more of the hard work… and dad doesn't let any children or teenagers do those jobs," Phil explained.

"Well then... I'm just glad I get to work in the kitchen. I may not know how to cook but I can learn. Thank you for letting me come into your home. Nobody else wanted me," Dan sighed sadly. "It's nice to know that people do care about the homeless."

"I want you," Phil said with a grin. "We'll be best friends."

"Forever?" Dan asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Forever," Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him.

Dan giggled as he hugged Phil back, cuddling into him. Phil was warm, and Dan liked that.

"Prince Philip?"

Phil looked over and immediately pulled away from Dan when he saw one of the workers come pick up him and Dan and bring the both of them to the palace. It was a long walk back, so of course Phil wasn't going to make Dan walk all the way there by himself.

"The carriage is here," Phil said as he stood up. He helped Dan up from the ground, and then he led the way over to the carriage and they both climbed in.

"What is that horrendous smell?" The worker asked.

"That would be me sir," Dan admitted. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We'll get you cleaned up right away when we get back to the palace," Phil said.

"I haven't had a proper bath in years," Dan said excitedly.

Phil grinned as soon as he saw the excitement in Dan's face, he loved making people happy.

"How big is the castle?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Huge! You're going to love it, and you'll probably get lost in it once or twice,"

Dan giggled. "You'll have to show me around," he said.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be giving you the grand tour!"

"Are you sure the King wants me to stay in his castle?" Dan asked, biting his lip slightly.

"Dan," Phil rolled his eyes. "Yes, I already told you. Dad is perfectly fine with it."

"I just... don't want him to hate me or anything. He's the King!" Dan hissed.

"Yes, I know. I'm reminded of it every day of my life," Phil grumbled.

Dan frowned. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to upset," he mumbled.

"No, it's okay. It's just... annoying sometimes. I don't like being in the spotlight just for being the son of the King. I mean, sometimes it's fun to be a prince but... mostly it's annoying," Phil said.

"I'm not used to all this fancy stuff so I'll be annoying for quite awhile," Dan blushed.

Phil chuckled. "That's okay. You're cute so I'll let it slide," he grinned.

Dan giggled and covered his cheeks because he was blushing so much.

"Wow!" Dan exclaimed as he and Phil stepped off the carriage. They had just arrived at the castle and Dan was honestly in shock. He'd never seen such a big castle before. Of course, he's always seen pictures and heard people talking about it but, he's never seen it in real life.

"Wait until you see the inside," Phil whispered as he passed Dan.

Dan's eyes went wide and then he quickly followed Phil, not wanting to get lost.

"There you are Philip," Dan gasped as soon as he heard the voice.

The King. Dan was actually meeting the King, and was completely freaking out.

"Father, you know I hate being called Philip," Phil groaned.

"I know, that's why I keep calling you that," The King chuckled. "This must be the friend you told me about yesterday." He said.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Dan said as he quickly bowed.

Phil rolled his eyes when he saw how Dan was acting.

"Such manners," The King smiled at him. "Phil, why don't you show him to his bedroom and discuss the work he'll be doing while he's here. It's late so he'll be able to rest up before he starts his work. Goodnight Philip, I'll speak to you in the morning." He turned on his heels and then he walked away without saying another word.

"You don't have to act like that around him you know?" Phil said.

"Like what?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil curiously.

"Calling him sir, and bowing to him," Phil chuckled.

"Maybe you don't… but I'm a peasant," Dan mumbled.

"Not to me you aren't. You're just another human being to me," Phil said with a smile.

Dan flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Phil laughed as he hugged Dan back. "That's quite alright Dan," he whispered. They hugged for a few more minutes before Phil finally pulled away from the hug. "Shall we go to your bedroom?"

Dan nodded. "I don't have any clothes. I've been wearing the same outfit for… ever," he said.

"That's alright. The maid will get you some clothes," Phil told him.

"There's a maid?" Dan asked, raising his eyes.

"We have many maids and butlers around the castle," Phil explained.

"I'm excited to see my bedroom. I haven't had one since I was a little kid," Dan said excitedly.

Dan and Phil walked around the castle for nearly an hour. Dan would ask questions about certain things, and Phil would happily explain what everything was and meant. He loved talking about history and teaching things, and learning more things. Phil would love to be a history teacher.

"Here is your room!" Phil exclaimed as he opened two big doors.

Dan looked up and his eyes went wide with shock as soon as he got a glimpse of his new room.

"Holy…" Dan stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"Watch your language mister," Phil warned. He chuckled.

"I've never seen such a big room in my life!" Dan yelled as he ran into the room. He climbed onto the giant bed and started jumping up and down on it, giggling as he did so. He felt like a little kid, and it was nice for him to be able to feel like this… it's been awhile since he has.

Phil smiled, and crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the door frame. He's never seen anyone so excited like Dan was right now, and he thought it was adorable.

"This is so cool!" Dan squealed excitedly as he flopped down on the bed. He looked up and Phil and grinned. "I'm sorry for being so childish. I'll be back to normal tomorrow, I promise."

Phil quickly shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. I love seeing people happy like this!"

"Is your bedroom as big as this one?" Dan asked.

"Bigger," Phil answered as he walked into the bedroom. "Only because I'm the son of the King."

"I guess that makes sense. I'd give my son the biggest bedroom," Dan said.

Phil smiled. "So, what are you going to do first? Take a shower? Nap? Walk around?"

"I'd really like to take a shower but… I don't have any clothes," Dan mumbled.

"That's okay. Clarity!" Phil called. He waited a few seconds and then he smiled when the maid walked into the bedroom with fresh, clean clothes in her hand. "Here's some clothes for you, and we have more coming but they'll probably get here tomorrow," Phil said as he took the clothes from the maid. He thanked her and watched as he she walked out of the bedroom.

Dan slid off of the bed and he walked over to Phil. "I haven't had new clothes in…"

"I know," Phil whispered. He handed them to Dan. "You deserve this."

Dan's eyes began to water up slightly but he managed to keep them behind his eyes.

"We'll talk later, okay? I'll let you settle in," Phil said softly. He gave Dan a reassuring hug before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dan alone for the first time.

A smile formed on Dan's face as he looked around his new bedroom. It was big, and it was going to take Dan some time to get used to it but… he was going to be happy in his new home.

**Three Years Later**;

After the first night Dan moved into the castle; he quickly got used to his new life and started learning fast on how to work in the kitchens, he was a great cook and surprisingly didn't mind cleaning up the kitchens. It relaxed him, and besides… he would much rather by cleaning up kitchens then living out in the woods like he had been for his whole life.

But now, Dan was eighteen years old. He was much older now, and was a lot wiser.

Things have changed but, definitely for the better.

Dan found a best friend, and he'd fallen in love with him. He didn't take very long for Dan and Phil to realize that they were meant to be with each other, that they were soulmates. They spoke to each other for weeks before Dan had asked Phil to go on a date with him, and so Phil did. They went on a date in town, and Dan treated Phil like an actual prince. They talked all night and they got to know each other even more on a personal level, and found out that they were practically the same person. That's when Phil knew that he was definitely in love with Dan Howell.

Unfortunately, Dan and Phil had to hide their relationship since they were in the spotlight and they could possibly ruin Phil's families reputation and that was the last thing they wanted to do. They'd only been dating each other properly for two years. Of course it was hard for them to keep their relationship a secret, but Dan knew how important Phil's family was and he wasn't about to mess anything up. He knew he would most likely get kicked out of the castle and that would probably mean that he wouldn't be able to see Phil anymore, and he didn't want that.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," Dan whined as he flopped onto his bed, on his stomach.

Phil chuckled as he looked over at his boyfriend. "You work so hard," he said.

Dan turned so that his head was resting on Phils' chest. "I've got to if I want to stay here,"

"Dad would never kick you out. He adores you," Phil said.

"Then why can't we tell him that we're dating?" Dan asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"Because even though he does adore you, I'm not sure how he feels about gay people," Phil said. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Dan. "He's never really talked about it before."

"Why can't you just… bring it up in a conversation?" Dan asked.

"How in the world am I supposed to bring that up in a conversation?" Phil chuckled.

"I don't know," Dan looked up at Phil. "Just tell him that you're curious about it."

"I don't know about that Dan. It's a touchy subject around here," Phil said.

Dan groaned. "I hate hiding our relationship," he mumbled.

"I hate hiding our relationship from everyone just as much as you do but… we have to, for ours and your own safety," Phil told him. He pulled Dan up and then he gently kissed him.

Dan moaned quietly as soon as Phil kissed him, and he almost immediately kissed him back.

After a few minutes of kissing each other, they were interrupted by a gasp.

Phil immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked over, and was surprised when he saw the maid standing there. "Clarity!" He started to panic. "I can explain…"

"The King will hear about this!" Clarity yelled before she ran out of the bedroom.

"Oh my God," Phil hid his face in his hands. "We're doomed!"

"No, hey…" Dan immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him tightly. "We are not doomed, okay? We're going to figure out, and if we can't… we'll fix it."

"I can't stand the thought of my father hating me for being gay," Phil whispered. He turned and hid his face in Dan's chest. Normally, Phil was the strong type of person who didn't let anything get to him. But this was a touchy subject to him and he hated the thought of making anyone upset or angry. He knew there would be nothing he could do to fix this if his father ended up angry with him for being gay. He was the King after all!

Phil spent most of the day pacing back and forth in his bedroom, while Dan talked to him and tried to comfort him, basically just trying to help get his mind off of what was going on.

"Prince Philip,"

Phil immediately looked over and sucked in a deep breath when he saw Clarity. "Yes?"

"The King would like to see you and Daniel," she said before quickly walking away.

Phil looked over at Dan, and watched as he stood up from the bed. Phil grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "We're in this together, right?" He asked nervously.

Dan nodded. "Together, me and you. I'll be here no matter what happens," he whispered. He kissed Phil once more before they finally walked out of Phil's bedroom and they made their way down to the King's office. Phil hugged Dan tightly before they both walked in, still hand-in-hand.

"There you boys are. We have something to talk about. This," The King said, nodding towards Dan and Phil's hand holding. "Phil, when were you going to tell me you were gay?"

Phil frowned. "Did you already know?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I already knew. I'm your father… and, it was obvious," The King said.

"What?" Phil asked, his jaw dropping. "How was it obvious?"

The King laughed and shook his head. "I would always catch you staring at boys when you were little. I thought you were just experimenting with your sexuality but, then later I realized that you weren't and this was who you really were. I was just waiting for the day you told me yourself."

"I was afraid," Phil admitted. "We've never talked about this stuff before."

"I know that, because I'm usually busy and we never had time to talk about it while you were growing up. I wanted to talk to you but… every time I tried, something came up," he said.

"It's okay dad. I know being The King isn't an easy job," Phil assured him.

The King smiled. "So, about this. Daniel?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um, yes. We… you see. We spent a lot of time with each other after he first arrived, and… he's my soulmate. We're meant to be together. I love him, and I know he loves me," Phil said. He took a deep breath as he looked over at Dan, a small smile playing on his lips.

Dan nodded. "It's true sir. Phil is my best friend; I love him and I would do anything to protect him, and I care about him. He saved me from something horrible and I'll never be able to repay him, so my love and my loyalty is what I gave him in return. Phil's my everything," he said nervously.

Phil's eyes began to water up slightly, and he held onto Dan's hand tighter. He then looked back over at his father. "So, what's your final say about it? Do you support me? Us? Me and Dan?"

The King sighed as he looked back and forth between his son and Daniel, and then he sat up.

"I'll do anything. Please don't take Phil away from me," Dan said quickly.

"All I have to say is… looks like we have two princes," The King said smiling happily at his son.


End file.
